Please, Help me out
by BeforeIDecay
Summary: After a concert Hizaki asks Kamijo to help him out with his dress.. but things don't turn out like they expected. yaoi... MaleXMale Don't like don't read Please Review


' ….stop forever, if you wish I would become a rose. Our clans blood is a lifetime lover. Stay choir of sorrow and pains' Kamijo's voice sounded from his hotel room. Hizaki walked in his room en saw that Kamijo was still changing clothes. ' Kamijo?...' ' Hai?..' Kamijo turned around. 'Could you help me out with my dress? I can't open the zip, since it's on my back' ' Of course I will help you' Kamijo answered while he was taking of his blouse. Hizaki looked at Kamijo's beautiful chest. Kamijo noticed it and he blushed. Hizaki smiled en walked towards him. When he was only a few feet away from him they heard someone knocking on the door. ' Hai… come in' Kamijo said. Teru opened the door and entered the room. He looked around and saw that Kamijo still wasn't finished with changing clothes and Hizaki hadn't even started yet. 'Hizaki?... What are you doing here? You haven't even changed your clothes.' 'Kamijo was just going to help me with my dress' ' Oh.. oke… well… actually I just came here to say goodnight. I'm dead tired so I will go sleep now. Jasmine an Yuki's rooms were already locked so i suppose they're already sleeping.' ' Oke.. sleep well' Kamijo said as Teru walked away. In the doorway he stopped 'Thanks for tonight, I think it was one of our best performances ever' Teru said smiling while he shut the door behind him. Kamijo en Hizaki looked at each other for a moment. ' Hizaki?...' 'Hai?' Kamijo took a step forward so he was standing right in front of Hizaki. 'I … well.. it's difficult, but… I think that I…' 'Sssh' Hizaki said as he place a finger on his lips to shut Kamijo up. He bend forward and kissed Kamijo. Hizaki sucked on Kamijo's upper lip and stroke his bare chest. Hizaki pulled back and smiled. Kamijo was a bit shocked because he didn't really saw that coming. '… I love you Hizaki' he said a bit nervous. Hizaki placed his hands on Kamijo's shoulders 'I love you too, Kamijo' Hizaki pulled back his hands. 'Could you help me out with my dress now?' Hizaki asked smiling 'Hai…of course' Hizaki turned around so Kamijo could reach it. Kamijo pulled down the zip at the back of Hizaki's dress. 'Your hands are cold' Hizaki shivered. 'Gomen na' Hizaki pulled out his dress. Now he was only wearing a boxer short. Hizaki gently laid his dress on one of the chairs in the hotel room. Then he walked to the mirror. He picked up a hairbrush and combed his long hair. He laid down the brush again and walked to Kamijo's bed. 'Come' he said as he laid down on the bed. Kamijo did as he said and also got on his bed. He stared into Hizaki's beautiful eyes and waited until something was going to happen. Hizaki brought his body upon Kamijo's and began to kiss him. As their tongues played Hizaki started to trail down his fingers on Kamijo's body. Starting at his neck he slowly lowered his fingers. Kamijo softly moaned into Hizaki's mouth when Hizaki started to play with his hardening nipples. Kamijo felt his pants become really tight as his cock was becoming very hard. He broke the kiss and stroke trough Hizaki's gorgeous hair. 'Now already hard?' Hizaki asked teasingly when he saw the bulge in Kamijo's pants. 'Sorry.. but you're so hot. I just can't help it' Hizaki opened the zip of Kamijo's pants and then pulled them off. He threw them somewhere next to the bed. Then Hizaki took his own boxer short off and so did Kamijo. Now they both were fully naked. Hizaki laid on top of Kamijo again and kissed him. Kamijo moaned when he felt Hizaki's cock stroke against his own. That made him become even harder then he already was '~nnngh, Hizaki' Kamijo moaned. Hizaki also became hard. He broke the kiss and pulled back. The he sat in front of Kamijo. 'This might hurt' Hizaki spread Kamijo's legs. He pt two fingers in his own mouth to lubricate them with his saliva. Then he put them in Kamijo's tight ass. 'aaah~' Kamijo moaned 'Not so loud, Kami, or the others might hear us' Hizaki started moving his fingers inside Kamijo. When he stretched it up quite a bit Hizaki pulled his fingers out. 'Do you have lube?' Hizaki asked. Kamijo grabbed a tube from under his pillow. Hizaki took it and opened it. He put some of the cold substance on his cock. Then he bend towards Kamijo and he pushed his erection against Kamijo's entrance. He pushed a bit harder and slowly entered Kamijo. 'Aah~ ,my god..Hizaki ,it's so big' Kamijo screamed. 'ssssh… it's only half way in' Hizaki said with a calming voice. 'Aah..it hurts' Hizaki pushed really hard and his whole member was inside Kamijo now. 'AAAH..~' Tears rolled over Kamijo's cheeks. 'Please, Kami, concentrate on how good it feels' 'B-But it hurts s-so much' Kamijo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. When he was used to the feeling Hizaki started moving. Hizaki's hair hung down his face and tickled on Kamijo's chest. When Kamijo started moaning really hard Hizaki knew he had found his sweet spot so he began to move faster. Trying to hit the spot with every move. 'nngh~' Hizaki felt Kamijo becoming a bit more tight. He knew it wouldn't be long until Kamijo would cum. He was also about to have his orgasm. He moved a bit faster again. 'H-Hizaki…I'm going to…' Kamijo spilled his cum on his stomach and legs. 'C-Can I cum inside?' 'Do as you please' Hizaki collapsed on Kamijo's sweaty chest. They were both panting and breathing heavily. Kamijo wrapped his arms around Hizaki and kissed him. When he pulled back Hizaki pulled is cock out and went to the bathroom. After a while he came back with a wet towel in his hands. He sat next to Kamijo and began to clean the cum from his lover's body. 'Wanna stay here tonight?' Kamijo asked. 'Yeah..' Hizaki dropped the towel next to the bed and laid next to Kamijo again. Kamijo wrapped his arms around his lover. 'That was awesome'


End file.
